El cumpleaños
by acm2099
Summary: El cumpleaños de Neville y su festejo especial que es complicado de conseguir. Del universo de Aléjate de mí. Post Epilogo


**El cumpleaños**

* * *

Neville aún tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía una cálida boca envolviéndole la polla, que empezaba a endurecerse con la amable atención. Movió las manos para sujetar suavemente el cabello de su marido, quien empezó a hacer sus movimientos más firmes. Gimió por lo bajó cuando recordó que no estaban solos en casa. Severus lo estaba volviendo loco. Abrió los ojos. El cabello de Severus estaba hacia un lado dejándole a la vista los movimientos de la boca de su marido sobre la polla. Los labios de su marido estaban pegados a su miembro, mamándole la polla con la misma hambre que durante todos los años que tenían juntos. Un hijo, un nieto, años juntos y Severus aún lo tenía en sus manos. Bueno, en realidad en su boca.

Severus abrió los labios dejando libre la erección de Neville, que dio un pequeño respingo cuando fue abandonado por la caliente y dulce boca de su marido. Severus le sonrió y Neville gruñó. Esa jodida sonrisa le puso aún más cachondo porque Neville sabía lo que significaba: voy a hacerte pedazos. Severus se movió sobre su cuerpo colocándose a horcajadas sobre él, le cogió las manos para ponérselas encima de su cabeza y lo besó. Neville movió la cadera logrando que su polla rozara una y otra vez la raja de su marido. Cuando Severus se apartó del beso Neville ya estaba a punto de suplicarle que hiciera algo con él.

—Shh —le susurró con esa voz sedosa que hacía temblar a Neville—. No voy a hacerte sufrir. Al menos no hoy. Es tu cumpleaños después de todo.

Neville cerró los ojos y los abrió cuando sintió a Severus cogiéndole la polla y alineándola con su dulce culo. Lo siento abrirse un poco. Quería embestirlo para follarle con fuerza.

—Sev…

De pronto escuchó un golpe en la puerta y luego cómo alguien giraba el pomo.

—¡Abuelo Severus! —resonó la voz de Frank—. ¡Abuelo! —Otro golpe—. ¡Quiero felicitar al abuelo Neville!

—Joder —murmuró Neville. Severus y él estaban congelados.

—Tenemos que abrirle. —Frank golpeaba cada vez más fuerte la puerta—. Va tumbar la puerta. —Neville negó.

—No, no. Mírame. —Neville elevó un poco la cadera para penetrar un poco más a Severus—. Me estoy muriendo. Te necesito. —Los gritos de Frank eran estridentes.

—Tenemos que abrirle. —Severus se movió, buscó su bata y se tomó un segundo para serenarse. Neville admiraba esa forma de ser pero él no tenía tanto autocontrol, no después de estar a punto—. Cúbrete e intenta calmarte, gato tonto.

Neville rodó los ojos. Tenía que pensar en algo de sexo hetero. No, el sexo era sexo al final de cuentas. Cerró los ojos y empezó a repasar todas las horribles enfermedades que conocía.

—¡Abuelo Severus! —Frank saltó a los brazos de Severus—. ¿Todavía estaban dormidos? —Severus boqueó.

—Algo así. —Severus podía ser casi veinte años mayor que él pero tenía una vitalidad maravillosa y una gran paciencia con Frank—. Vamos. —Lo llevó hacia la cama donde Neville ya se había puesto el pantalón del pijama.

—Abuelo Neville, felicidades. —Frank se abrazó con fuerza a Neville, quien intentó calmarse envuelto en la ternura de su nieto. A pesar del bajón que les había dado quería a ese endemoniado chiquillo, que era tan noble como Dorian—. Vamos, abuelo. —Frank tiró de su brazo—. El abuelo Severus nos prometió panqués para el desayuno. —La alegría en la voz de Frank le hizo sonreír un poco.

—Vale. Pero déjame un momento para vestirme. —Cruzó la mirada con la de su marido. Si Frank los dejaba solos uno momento podía sujetar a Severus, empotrarlo contra la puerta y follarle como animal en ce…

—¡NO, ABUELO! —gritó un poco triste el niño—. Anda, todos están esperando en el comedor. Vamos, vamos. —Frank lo obligó a salir de la cama—. Ten, abuelo. —Le dio su bata—. Es la primera vez que el abuelo Severus nos va a cocinar. ¿Vienes, abuelo? —le preguntó Frank a Severus.

—En un segundo. Sólo voy a vestirme. —Frank le sonrió pasándole la varita.

—Puedes hacerlo con tu varita para que no tardes.

Frank regresó su atención a Neville, cogió su mano y lo llevó fuera de la habitación hablando de todo tipo de cosas. Neville asentía a pesar de que parte de su mente seguía pegada al cuerpo de Severus.

* * *

En el comedor estaban ya Dorian y Albus. Esa relación se había vuelto mucho más solida desde el enlace y, más tarde, desde el nacimiento de Frank, al que adoraban. El niño era la luz de los ojos de sus padres, en especial de Albus, que estaba muy apegado a su hijo de cinco años. Dorian abrazó a Neville, quien estaba contento porque la relación con sus hijos seguía bien. Albus le dio el regalo de la familia, una túnica que seguro que era carísima. En ese momento llegó James ayudando a un muy embarazado Aarón.

Cuando esos dos se casaron Neville nunca pensó que su hijo sería el gestante. Severus le había reprendido enormemente por ese pensamiento tan idiota pero la verdad era que no veía a su hijo Aarón dispuesto a tener la paciencia de llevar un hijo. Sin embargo, Aarón le sorprendió gratamente cuando dijo que prefería pasar él por lo de tener a los niños antes que hacer a James soportar el dolor y los problemas. Aunque su yerno era un dulce y, en eso, Aarón salía ganando.

—Feliz cumpleaños, papá. —Aarón abrazó a su padre con cierta dificultad por su tripa de siete meses de embarazo. Neville se sentó en su lugar en la mesa y miró pasar a su marido. No pudo evitar recordar que los habían interrumpido.

—¿Papá, estás bien? —le preguntó Aarón. Neville asintió—. Te estaba preguntando por la llegada de Anna y Hermione.

—Ah… sí. Llegan… creo que esta noche o algo así. —Aarón miró extrañado a su padre. Neville intentó poner atención a la conversación de Albus y James pero no podía apartar de su mente las ganas de hacer otras cosas. Amaba infinitamente a su familia pero también necesitaba sus cinco o seis… _horas_ a solas con su marido.

—Si me permiten… —Neville se levantó para ir a la cocina. Aarón se quedó mirando a su padre.

—¿Está raro, no crees? —le comentó a Dorian, que en ese momento jugaba con su hijo.

—¿Quién, papá? —Dorian negó—. Sólo debe estar algo adormilado. Frank los despertó. —Aarón no estuvo muy conforme con eso.

—No sé. Ya tienen una edad en la que deberíamos cuidarlos un poco más, ¿no crees? —Dorian se lo pensó por un momento.

—Aarón, hablas de nuestros padres como si fuesen unos viejos de cien años. Papá debe estar cansado, hay mucho trabajo en el hospital y…

—¿Ves? Con mayor razón. Tenemos que cuidarles ahora para que lleguen a una edad pertinente, conozcan a nuestros hijos…

—Puede que tengas razón. —Dorian quería ver a su padre fuerte aún por muchos años y pensó que deberían cuidarlo un poco más. Tal vez era momento de pensar en retirarlo de su puesto y que tuviese tiempo para descansar.

* * *

Neville entró a hurtadillas a la cocina. Severus estaba preparando el dichoso desayuno y no parecía haber ningún elfo a la vista. Lo abrazó por detrás, enterró el rostro en el cabello negro que tanto le gustaba y empezó a frotar la polla contra las nalgas de Severus. Con los años el ímpetu seguía, sólo que la forma de canalizarlo era diferente. Movió las manos intentando deshacerle el nudo de la bata.

—Quieto. Tenemos que desayunar con los chicos. —Neville coló una mano por la abertura de la bata de su marido para acariciarle el pezón derecho.

—No puedo sentarme en la mesa con nuestros hijos cuando tengo una erección. —Siguió frotándose hasta que escuchó un suave jadeó por parte de Severus—. Vamos.

Lo jaló hacia una de las alacenas por si a alguien se le ocurría entrar mientras ellos estaban en medio del numerito. Neville enredó los brazos en la cintura de Severus para besarlo apasionadamente y comenzaron a acariciarse como dos adolescentes buscando un desfogue. Neville estaba a punto de quitarle la bata a su esposo cuando sintió una pesada mirada sobre ellos.

—¿Amo? Tiffi quiere saber si debe salir. —Se separaron lentamente para mirar los grandes ojos azules de su elfina.

—Sería oportuno que nos dejaras un momento a solas, Tiffi —le pidió Severus. Cuando estuvieron solos, soltaron un par de carcajadas. Neville dejó caer el rostro sobre el hombro de Severus, que tenía las manos en su pecho y le acariciaba lentamente—. Sabes que me fascinas pero después de esto se me ha pasado el calentón. —Neville volvió a reír.

—Sí, fue bastante… raro. —Salieron tomados de las manos. Severus regresó a terminar los detalles del desayuno—. Frank tiene razón, es la primera vez que cocinas. Es raro verte haciéndolo.

—Pensé guardarlo para una ocasión especial. Los cincuenta años de mi marido me parecieron un buen evento. —Neville sonrió—. Vamos, ya está todo listo.

Desayudaron en santa paz a pesar de que Neville aún estaba intentando fingir que no tenía una tienda de campaña en los pantalones. Severus tampoco ayudaba mucho, moviendo casi pornográficamente la lengua sobre la cuchara llena de miel. Neville estaba empezando a planear tirar todo lo que había en la mesa y tomar lo que era suyo pero decidió calmarse. Y sólo por Frank, porque los otros ya estaban bastante grandecitos como para no traumatizarse de por vida. Neville recordaba muy bien todas las ocasiones en las que había encontrado a sus hijos con sus respectivas parejas en variadas posiciones comprometedoras.

—Papá… —Neville parpadeó. Apenas había escuchado a Dorian por estar pensando en las variadas utilidades que podía tener esa miel—. Te hablaba sobre la fiesta en casa del tío Draco. Es para ti.

—¿Fiesta? —Neville miró a Severus, que estaba impasible como siempre. Pero Neville lo conocía muy bien y notó un atisbo de frustración. Severus siempre parecía distante, incluso un poco frío, pero Neville sabía que el frío también quemaba y podía llegar a calar en los huesos tan profundo como la pasión más intensa—. Hijo, no sé si sea prudente ir. Tu padre y yo la queríamos pasar tranquilos en casa. —Dorian negó. No podía dejar que su papá empezara a ponerse apático; debían levantarle el ánimo.

—No, papá. Es tu cumpleaños, la fiesta es en tu nombre. No puedes decir que no…

—Bueno, pero es temprano para irnos —intentó Neville.

—No, que va. Si papá Draco ya está demandando nuestra llegada —dijo Aaron mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de James—. Vamos, suban a darse una ducha y pónganse más guapos de lo que son. —Severus enarcó una ceja.

—Eso no pudo ser una orden en mi casa ¿cierto? —Aarón se sonrió al ver a su tío con esa mirada.

—No. Sólo fue… —Aarón estaba terriblemente nervioso.

—Una sugerencia, profesor —terminó James—. Para llegar temprano a ver a papá y a Draco, que seguro que tienen muchas ganas de verlos.

Neville hizo cálculos mentales. Si iban a ducharse seguro que sus hijos les dejarían tranquilos por un par de horas. No mucho pero lo suficiente para follar en la tina. Nada como Severus montándolo con la resistencia del agua para aumentar la excitación.

* * *

En cuanto entraron a su habitación se fundieron en un beso necesitado y hambriento. Neville le sacó rápidamente la bata a Severus y con las manos ansiosas le estrujó las nalgas. Ambos gimieron. Todos los juegos previos y las caricias los tenían locos. Movió la mano derecha para acariciar la maravillosa polla de su marido, que estaba dura y goteante. Neville iba a arrodillarse cuando escucharon dos golpes fuertes en la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Era la voz de James.

—Si no los quisiera tanto pensaría que hacen esto a propósito —rumió Neville. Severus ajustó su ropa y abrió la puerta. James le sonrió débilmente.

Siento interrumpirles. —Neville evitó soltar un bufido indignado—. Es que Aarón comió mucho y se siente un poco mal y Dorian me dijo de una poción que… —Severus asintió.

—Dorian la puede hacer, creo —le cortó Neville. Sabía que estaba un poco frenético pero, joder, con esa ya iban tres al hilo. Él era un simple ser humano que ¡sólo quería follar con su marido! ¿Es que sus hijos no follaban con sus respectivos?

—Sí, pero me dijo que la del tío Severus sería mejor. Claro que se lo puedo decir… —Severus negó.

—Voy en seguida. —Neville sostenía la mirada de su marido—. Es un poco complicada.

Neville tuvo que recordar que Aarón era su hijo y que estaba gestando una nueva vida que si no… lo dejaba viudo.

* * *

Neville apoyó el brazo sobre la barra y suspiró pesadamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su whisky. Ya ni siquiera tenía necesidad de ver la hora, el sol se estaba ocultando y la dichosa fiesta estaba cada vez más animada, para su desgracia. Habían llegado temprano. Harry y Draco había acaparado su atención y Neville había tenido que conformarse con lanzarle miradas tristes a Severus. No habían tenido ni un momento a solas para terminar sus asuntos. Amaba la unidad de su familia pero no quería tener las bolas azules mientras duraba la infancia de Frank.

—No te ves muy feliz y es tu fiesta de cumpleaños. —Neville suspiró. Se comportaba como un crío pero él quería su polvazo de los cincuenta. No muchos llegaban a esa edad de una pieza cuando tenían a un marido tan irresistible.

—Esta mañana Severus y yo estábamos a punto de follar y… —Harry le interrumpió.

—Nos pasa a todos. Es el estrés del trabajo, no tienes porque sentirte mal. —Neville enarcó una ceja al más puro estilo Severus Snape.

—Frank nos interrumpió. —Harry parpadeó—. Severus y yo aún no tenemos _esos_ problemas. —Harry boqueó y de pronto los dos rieron.

—¿Y luego? ¿No pudieron escaparse? —Neville negó.

—Primero la elfa nos interrumpió, después todos desayunamos juntos, luego Aarón se sintió mal y finalmente nos arrastraron hasta aquí. Te juro que amo a los muchachos pero en ocasiones quisiera hechizarlos. —Harry rió por lo bajo.

—¿Sabes? Severus y tú deberían visitar el ala norte de la casa; sigue cerrada por la remodelación. No creo que nadie les vaya a interrumpir en caso de que quieran, no sé…, un momento a solas. —Los ojos de Neville resplandecieron de alegría.

—En este momento te besaría pero me temo que eso significaría no poder tocar a mi marido en lo que resta de verano. —Harry sonrió al ver lo ansioso que estaba su amigo.

—Ve a por él, tigre. —Neville, que ya había comenzado a alejarse, detuvo su marcha y se giró.

—Por cierto, cuando quieras puedes ir al hospital para hablar de… —Harry rodó los ojos.

—Fue sólo una vez. ¡Si quieres puedes preguntarle a Draco sobre esta mañana! —le gritó a Neville, que ya estaba jalando a Severus hacia el interior de la mansión.

Neville gimió sintiendo el beso de Severus cada vez más intenso. Los dos gimieron entre las sombras. Estaban liberando toda la tensión del día con sus caricias necesitadas. Neville intentaba deshacerse de la túnica de su marido pero la botonadura se lo impedía. Tuvo que separarse del beso para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Severus rió entre dientes sobre el cabello de Neville.

—Pero qué mierda de túnica. —Neville no aguantó más y desgarró la tela—. Lo siento. —Severus sólo le cogió el rostro entre las manos y lo besó de nuevo. Neville por fin pudo deslizar la túnica y, ansioso, abrir la camisa de seda negra. El contraste de la piel de Severus con la tela le provocó un estremecimiento de deseo—. Estás tan bueno…

Neville se bebía la imagen de Severus. Lo abrazó y besó y lo levantó con los brazos pero de repente resbaló con un tubo y cayó de espaldas. Severus quiso quitarse de encima pero Neville lo detuvo.

—¿Estás bien? —Neville asintió. Un pequeño resbalón no le iba a quitar las ganas y menos cuando lo tenía encima de él.

—Estoy bien pero podría estar mejor. —Llevó la mano sobre el pelo de Severus para jalarlo hacia un beso. Cuando lo escuchó gemir la erección de Neville revivió. Severus empezó a mover la cadera y Neville gruño.

—¿Vas a follarme? —le susurró Severus. Neville asintió frentico para después girar sus cuerpo rápidamente —.¡Mierda! —Ése no era un grito de excitación.

—¿Te hice daño? —preguntó Neville. Severus negó y se movió para apartar el tubo que le estaba lastimando la espalda.

—Sólo era esto. —Se sonrieron.

Estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo cuando escucharon un grito.

—¡PAPÁ! —Neville negó cuando escuchó a Dorian—. Pero papá, ¿qué hacen? —Neville lo miró fijamente—. Pueden lastimarse. No pueden estar haciendo _eso_ en medio de un lugar casi en ruinas. Deberían tener más cuidado. —Neville intercambió miradas con Severus. Era el momento de ponerle un alto a todo eso. Se puso de pie lentamente y ayudó a Severus a levantarse mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

—Me parece que estoy un poco confundido —dijo Neville. Dorian se puso rígido al escuchar la voz de su papá. Ésa era su voz profesional, la voz que hacía temblar a todo San Mungo y que hacía que a Dorian se le helase la sangre porque era la señal de que se había equivocado en algo—. Creo que estás sugiriendo que tu padre y yo no tenemos edad para _estas_ cosas. —Dorian boqueó.

—No es eso. —Buscó el apoyo moral de Albus, que estaba detrás de él. Al parecer habían tenido la misma idea que sus padres—. Es que en la mañana te vimos decaído y nos preocupamos. Creemos que deberías cuidarte más. —Dorian se humedeció los labios—. Y no tener tanta actividad física. —La voz de Dorian fue muriendo ante la furibunda mirada de sus padres.

—De verdad espero que no consideres que al llegar a _cierta edad_ ya no es necesaria la intimidad física con tu pareja. —Dorian negó y luego asintió. Empezaba a sentirse como un crío en medio de una reprimenda.

—Yo espero lo mismo —dijo Albus. Dorian lo miró _agradeciéndole_ que lo hundiera un poco más.

—Papá, es que Aarón y yo nos preocupamos por ustedes —intentó Dorian de nuevo débilmente.

—Gracias, hijo. Me da mucho gusto ver que ustedes están unidos hasta en la estupidez. —Dorian se sonrojó—. Pero tu padre Severus y yo estamos lo bastante bien como para llevar a cabo _estas_ actividades físicas. —Dorian asintió—. Espero que para futuras intervenciones no le hagas mucho caso a tu hormonado hermano.

Neville palmeó el pecho de su hijo y se adelantó cuando Severus le hizo una señal de que lo hiciera.

—La he cagado en serio —dijo Dorian. Severus rió.

—Tu papá no está ni cansado ni nada de eso, sólo está frustrado y rabioso. —Severus abrazó los hombros de su hijo—. Con ésta van cinco veces que nos interrumpen en e_stas actividades físicas_. —Albus silbó y Dorian lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Esas cosas se avisan, padre. Nosotros pudimos… para que ustedes… —Intentó no mover las manos y menos imaginar a sus padres _haciéndolo_—. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado con ustedes.

—Ya no te preocupes. —Severus miró su túnica desgarrada y negó con nostalgia—. Voy a reunirme con tu papá.

Albus vio al profesor alejarse y se acercó a Dorian para abrazarlo.

—Cinco veces —dijo Albus. Dorian rodó los ojos.

—Cinco intentos, cariño. —Albus soltó una carcajada.

* * *

Neville los apareció en el invernadero mientras besaba a Severus frenético. De inmediato, usó la plataforma, que se elevó llevándolos consigo. Neville se deshizo pronto de los pantalones de Severus y lo sostuvo entre los brazos. No sabía cómo pero la camisa de Severus ya estaba abierta. Elevó el cuerpo de su marido para poder atrapar su pezón izquierdo entre los labios y morderlo ligeramente. Severus gimió y, ansioso, deshizo el nudo de la capa de Neville y la arrojó sin importarle si se caía de la plataforma. Después le colocó las manos sobre el cuello de la camisa y sintió la urgencia de acariciarlo. Los botones de la camisa de Neville chocaron en el piso de la plataforma. Severus paseó las manos por el pecho de su marido y tiró del vello que lo cubría. Neville perdió el control y embistió a Severus de una estocada. Ambos gimieron por la necesidad y el deseo contenido. Fue un polvo furioso. Severus se aferraba al cuerpo de Neville mientras éste le embestía como una fiera y le rasgaba la piel del cuello. Los sollozos y gemidos se los llevaba el viento frío que empezaba a acariciarlos pero ni eso detuvo a Longbottom de follarse a su marido con la misma necesidad que la primera vez y todas las veces después de aquella. Severus se corrió sobre el pecho de Neville a la vez que miraba fijamente el perfecto contraste entre el semen y su piel. Algo después, Neville se vino dentro de él rugiendo de plenitud.

—¿Sabes que es la primera vez que nosotros lo hacemos aquí?

Severus se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho de Neville para poder tomar la copa que tenía en la mano. Unos minutos después de disfrutar, ¡por fin!, de su polvo se deleitaban con una botella de vino sobre la plataforma.

—La estrenaron Harry y Draco. —Neville aún echaba de menos sus _narcisos pitantes_—. Luego la usó Dorian con Albus… —Celebraron su graduación de Hogwarts teniendo un tremendo encuentro en la plataforma—. Hasta Anna y Hermione la usaron el año pasado. Es injusto. —Severus se rió y reajustó la capa que estaban usando como manta—. ¿Crees que mañana los chicos puedan venir a comer? Le dije a Draco que podíamos reunirnos aquí para festejar a Harry. Quiere algo íntimo. —Severus terminó de beber de su copa y empezó a besar los pectorales de Neville.

—Hufflepuff en el armario. —Neville cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias—. Te encanta tener a todos esos revoltosos en casa. —Neville gruñó al sentir el aliento de su marido sobre la piel—. Te molesta que no podamos tener algo de intimidad pero no puedes vivir sin los gritos de Frank… —Severus paseaba suavemente los labios sobre el pecho de Neville—. Sin las tontas peleas de Dorian con Albus… —Severus llevó la lengua a un pezón. Neville gimió—. Sin los achaques de Aarón y la indulgencia de James… —Una pequeña succión y la polla de Neville dio un respingo—. Te encanta la presencia constante de Draco y Harry, siempre tan buenos amigos, siempre de nuestro lado. Siendo una familia. —Severus lo estaba matando _de nuevo_ con sus palabras y con cómo jugaba con él.

—Una familia. —Neville tomó el rostro de Severus entre las manos. Nunca pensó llegar a eso, a ser un hombre de familia, pero allí estaba, a punto de hacer el amor de nuevo con el hombre que se había convertido en su vida. Una persona que no sólo era su amante sino su compañero, su aliado para construir una vida feliz y plena—. Gracias. —Severus lo besó profundamente. Neville estaba a punto de rodar su cuerpo sobre el de su marido—. ¡Joder! —Se llevó la mano a la espalda—. Duele.

—¿Demasiada actividad física? —Neville hizo un mohín de disgusto—. Vale, vale, tigre. Vamos adentro para que te dé un masaje y luego podremos seguir.

Severus ayudó a Neville a bajar de la plataforma y fueron lentamente hacia la habitación principal. Allí Severus le desvistió y preparó todo para hacerle un buen masaje. Neville gimió cuando sintió los largos dedos de su marido moviéndose sobre su espalda. La verdad era que sí, se estaba haciendo viejo, pero era un cincuentón feliz, satisfecho y completo. Dibujó una sonrisa cuando sintió la polla de Severus resbalar muy lentamente entre sus nalgas. Se giró para mirarlo y luego escondió el rostro en la almohada. Levantó la cadera cuando sintió los labios de su marido rozarle la nuca. Los besos siguieron por los hombros y el cuello hasta que escuchó un susurro de esa voz sedosa y maravillosa.

—Te amo.

Neville sonrió. Lo escuchaba poco pero lo sentía siempre.

* * *

_**Este es un regalo de mí hacia ustedes. Aquí tienen un fragmento de una de las historias que más quiero: Aléjate de mí.**_

_**Fue mi primer fic con una beta, fue mi primer long fic, es uno de mis fics más leídos y es una historia que me gusto llevar hasta su desenlace porque fue muy padre ir hilando todo hasta llegar a donde llegué. Bruixa, mi primer beta, fue de gran ayuda. Desafortunadamente perdí contacto con ella, espero que siga por aquí, que aún lea fics y que si lee los míos le sigan gustando.**_

_**Curiosamente Winter y Bruixa comparten un gusto que yo aún no puedo satisfacer: El Snarry. Pero ya veremos, conforme mis habilidades vayan aumentando en esto de la escritura.**_

_**Winter, mi cómplice, mi compañera de aventuras literarias; mil gracias por todo. A pesar del poco tiempo libre ahora, siempre es un placer ver de regreso un cap con dos o tres palabras tuyas que alimentan mi alma de escritora y sobre todo me hacen saber que del otro lado del mundo hay alguien que quiere mis historias tanto como yo.**_

_**Un abrazo.**_


End file.
